


Alone Time

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Fluff, Hogwarts Express, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Albus and Scorpius manage to find a compartment just for themselves on their way back to school.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Write about something that makes traveling more enjoyable.

Albus’ posture straightened as he stopped in front of the only empty compartment they’d found on the train. It was at the very end, almost the last compartment left for them to check. He’d been losing hope that there would even be an empty one left for them. Then he and Scorpius would have to do what they’d done for the past several years: spend an awkward train ride with a group of people who didn’t actually want them there.

Instead, he slid open the compartment door and let out a sigh of relief at how empty it was. It wasn’t often that he could get so much privacy. Even at home, it felt like one of his siblings or parents was always in his personal space.

“Perfect,” he said, throwing himself down on one of the benches without stowing his trunk on the rack above his head.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he lifted his own trunk, groaning under the weight of it despite the lightening charm he’d used. It wavered dangerously before Scorpius successfully shoved it onto the rack. Albus watched the whole process with passing interest until Scorpius sat down across from him and nudged Albus’ own trunk with the toe of his shoe.

“You need to store that,” he said with a pointed look. “I’d rather not have it taking up our leg room the whole trip. Thanks.”

Scorpius had continued to grow over the past summer, so Albus, who hadn’t gained any height for the last two years, could understand why Scorpius would want room to stretch out his legs he supposed. He rolled his eyes but stored the trunk away without any other form of complaint.

“I’m glad we actually got space to ourselves this year,” he said as he retook his seat.

Scorpius beamed back at him, and the look made Albus’ stomach flutter. Neither of them mentioned it, but this would also be their first time starting the year as a couple, and that added it’s own thrill to the fact they’d managed to achieve some alone time after spending most of the summer apart.

“Me too,” Scorpius said, his voice fond. “The trip is actually enjoyable when I can spend it just with you.”

Despite himself, Albus couldn’t help but giggle at the implication of what Scorpius had said. He moved to sit beside Scorpius instead of across from him, gripping his boyfriend’s hand in his own. Scorpius blushed at the contact, his eyes flickering towards the compartment window that looked out into the empty train corridor.

“What if someone walks by?” he asked. “Or if they ask to sit with us because everywhere else is full?”

Albus smirked.

“Don’t say that I didn’t use my summer productively. Even if I get a P on our summer Transfiguration homework.”

Before Scorpius could ask what he meant, Albus flicked his wand at the compartment door.

“Everyone will see a full compartment when they walk past,” he explained as he stowed his wand back in his pocket. “And we won’t be in it.”

Scorpius let out a loud laugh of surprise and tugged Albus closer.


End file.
